Evil Ed And Psycho Maggie
by Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley
Summary: Okay so this is from the new movie. I'm gonna change it a bit so it will be like the classic! But Ed is like from the trailer  yes yes we all know they guy is Mclovin'  I suck at summaries so enjoy!
1. Prologue basically

**HEY EVERYONE! Alright so this story takes place in 2011's version of Fright Night. Only seen the trailer but I'm a huge fan of the one from the 80's. This kept nagging me in my head, what if Ed had a girl who was like him? Someone who can actually understand him in a way that no one else could. Then it came to me Psycho Maggie! Okay so basically the guy who plays "Evil" Ed now is in the story, but I'm putting some of the old movie into this. I do not own the characters in this story besides Maggie and her family. Also Chris Sarandon is going to be Jerry Dandrige! I dislike Colin Ferrell. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!**

I was lying on my back with my head dangling over the edge of my best friend's bed. He was pacing back and forth ranting about vampires. I knew he was right, but it was get a bit unnerving.

"Eddy," I began gently, he looked at me and sighed, "Calm down. I know Dandrige is a vampire, I believe you one hundred percent." He sat down next to me and buried his head in his head in his hands, his glasses fell off in the process.

"Charlie is so thick, his neighbour is a vampire and he won't even hear it." He groaned

2 months earlier

I had my head on Ed's shoulder, he was drinking a coke and I was nibbling on an apple. Charlie and his girlfriend Amy sat in front of us eating a salad. A SALAD FOR CHRIST SAKE! I've known Charlie for a couple years now and we met through Ed. However, Ed and I have been friends since Preschool. Amy wasn't the type of girl I thought would usually hang around us but I wasn't that happy about it. Amy called Ed "evil" and me "psycho".

"Have you noticed a few people are missing in class?" Ed asked. I thought for a moment and nodded a little. Charlie groaned.

"People skip all the time, nothing new with that Ed." Charlie said.

"But it is strange no doubt, I know people skip Brewster, but this is getting a bit weird. Ever since your new neighbour moved in people have been disappearing." I said, I looked up at Ed and he smirked.

"You two can't be serious," Amy began, "Don't start up again about vampires, they don't exist." I rolled my eyes at her, she seriously needs to get her head out of the fluffy clouds and actually think.

"We're completely serious Amy." Ed said in a serious tone. Amy looked at me and it kinda creeped me out.

"You're just agreeing with him aren't you?" She whispered.

"No I believe in vampires, and other unnatural things." She rolled her eyes and I heard her mutter, "Psycho Maggie." Charlie looked at her with a small hint of anger. We never got along but he hated people calling me "psycho" although he called Ed "evil".

"Amy don't call Maggie psycho, if she believes in vampires along with Ed then that's her deal." I grinned at Charlie for that, Ed even high fived him.

Okay so that's it for his chapter basically, next one I'll put up a description of Psycho Maggie and then after that we'll see ;) btw TWINKIES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW OR ADD THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES!

I remain

~Mrs Maggie Alice Rose Weasley


	2. Psycho Maggie

**Soooo hopefully you enjoyed that small chapter. this is Maggie (nope we're not gonna know her last name XD until I want to)**

**Name: **"Psycho" Maggie Rose

**D.O.B: **February 2nd 1994

**Activities: **Singing, photography, paranormal research, writing.

**Favorite Food/Tv/Music/Animals/Movies: **Food; Apples, French Fries, Peaches, Pizza, Chinese food, salads, pizza pops XD. Tv; Glee, NCIS, Criminal Minds, any paranormal shows. Music; Rock, Punk, Big Band, Underground. Animals; Cats, Dogs, Rabbits, Birds. Movies; Paranormal Activity 1 and 2, Hellraiser, George A Romero Movies, classic disney movies (though she won't admit it.)

**Dislikes: **her nickname "psycho", bats, people at her school.

**Friends: **Eddy! Charlie, somewhat Amy.

**Appearance:** Brown wavy hair (shoulder length), Black horn rimmed glasses, bright hazel eyes. Bodyshape; hourglass plus a little bit of a stomach. Always wears Eds hoodies, black t-shirt, 80's style jeans. And black converse! She always carries her black messenger bag to which holds, her school books, iPod, laptop, her paranormal books and camera.

**Health issues: **Asthma, anxiety, depression.

**Anything else? hmmmm idk, I'll update tomorrow if I come up with any ideas for the story. If not I'll update asap!**

**I remain as always**

**~Mrs Maggie Alice Rose Weasley**


	3. Odd Chapter

**YAYYY ONE REVIEW! HERE IS YOUR TWINKIE! *throws twinkie at redmistroxs* Thank's for the review! Btw I do not own Fright Night (2011) or any of the characters besides my own. ENJOY!**

**Present Day**

"We need to kill him Mags." Ed said in a very serious tone. I sat up and looked at him strangely, of course I knew we had to kill him but coming from Ed, it's sort of strange.

"Why can't we call Peter Vincent?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy, to which I am, he sighed and almost facepalmed.

"He's a magician Maggie. He wouldn't understand vampires." He groaned.

"For Pete sakes, it was an idea." I said. The real reason though was because I didn't want him to get hurt.

"What's the real reason Magpie?" Damn it, it's like he can read my mind.

"I don't want to see you get hurt! He can hypnotize you and then BAM! you'll get turned into a vampire." I exclaimed.

**1 Month Earlier**

I waited outside for Ed, he usually walks me home after school. I checked my watch '3:45pm'.

'Where the hell is he?' I thought, I went back into the school and checked the halls, nothing. But I heard a distant of cackling and screams of pain. I ran towards the sounds, it was in the cafeteria. On the floor was Ed, but around him were the football players. I balled up my fists and gritted my teeth, no one and I mean no one beats up Ed!

"HEY YOU DICKWEEDS!" I screamed at them. The players turned around and laughed at me, I saw Ed on the ground shaking his head and mouthing 'GO!'. But I ignored him, I swiftly walked over to the players and stood in front of the leader.

"What do you want pipsqueak?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Step away from Ed and no one will get hurt." I said in a low voice. They started to laugh, I bent down and grabbed Ed's hand. I pulled him up and shoved him away from the players.

"Don't say I warned you." I said and this time no one laughed. I launched myself at the leader, punching his face, kicking his groin and I bit his ear. After I was doing beating him up, I did the same to the others. After a good ten minutes I dusted my hands, wiped the blood off my face and walked slowly towards Ed. He looked at me dumbstruck.

"Shall we then?" I asked holding out my hand. He took it and pulled me a into a hug. I laughed when he pulled away.

"Where? How?" He asked.

"Practiced, and where? Well you know I have brothers and they always teach me how to defend." I shrugged. He held my hand and we started to walk out the school.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were supernatural." He said jokingly.

"Which one though? Vampire, werewolf, fairy, werepanther, elf?"** I asked.

"Well I would have to say werewolf and fairy." I scrunched my face.

"Why fairy?" I asked. We left the school and we started to walk home.

"Well the fact that you are beautiful, you just have this sort of glow. I don't know. I guess I'm just weird." He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little.

"That's really sweet of you Ed, and I don't mind that you're weird. Hell I'm weird myself, you know that we've been best friends a long time." I nudged him and he nudged back. We walked in silence after that. We passed by Charlie's new neighbor Jerry Dandriges house, I shivered as I saw there was no life what so ever.

"Vampire." I heard Ed mutter.

"Better than the Twilight vampires at least." I muttered.

"But he is still evil Magpie."

"I know that but wait...isn't that Amy?" I pointed to the front window. He looked and shrugged.

"I don't see anyone. Maybe you're over reacting." He suggested lightly.

"I hope so. Charlie wouldn't like it if Amy was there screwing a vampire." I said.

**Okay so that's really it for this chapter...I'm running low on ideas for most of my stories...hopefully after this week ends I will have amazing ideas for the story! I will be giving out twinkies or cookies for people who review! **

**As Always I Remain!**

**~Mrs Maggie Alice Rose Weasley :3**

****btw the fairy bit and werepanther thing was from Trueblood...and elf can't forget that bit either XD awesome show and book. Anyone who loves vampires and gore and hot vampires should read or watch it! Season 4 coming on tv in june!**


	4. Sappy Chapter

** HERE IS YOUR TWINKIE! *throws twinkie at redmistroxs* Btw yes you get more twinkies as you review so far you're at (since I throw the 3 packs of twinkies) 2 pks of 6! Thank's for the review! Btw I do not own Fright Night (2011) or any of the characters besides my own. ENJOY!**

**Present Day**

He stared at me, his brown eyes stared into my hazel. His arm was around me trying to comfort me, damn straight I was worried about losing him to a vampire, he's all I got in the world besides my family. He did smile at me and kiss my forehead, then silence.

"I swear to you I won't get hurt." He said with a small smile.

"You can't swear to me, he will get you if you're not careful." I bit my tongue as I have done many times before, the words were right there, on my tongue but no I had to stop myself.

"I will be careful, don't you trust me?" He brushed some of my hair out of my face, that made me blush a little, damn his gaze and sweet voice.

"With all my heart and damned soul." I mumbled.

**The Next day (still 1 month earlier)**

"Amy were you at Dandrige's house yesterday?" Ed asked as the four of us were walking to school. I had one of my earbuds in and was listening to half of the conversation while listening to 'Keep Yourself Alive' By Queen.

"No, why do you ask?" She asked, I saw in her eyes she was nervous.

"Because I saw you there with Jerry, he looked very interested in you." I said. Charlie looked at me like I was crazy, Amy looked scared and Ed of course slung his arm around me and gave me an approving smile.

"Don't accuse of her of being with Jerry, she would never do that." Charlie defended her. I held up my hands and backed away a little.

"I only saw, I didn't say she shouted out the window saying "HEY EVIL HEY PSYCHO LOOK AT ME!" All I'm saying is that I think I saw her." I said gently after the shouting.

"Well don't accuse her of being with Jerry." Charlie said in a low voice. Okay I'll be honest here, he creeped me out a little, his eyes bugged out and his pale skin was almost like a vampire.

"Charlie drop it." Ed said in a serious voice.

"You're lucky you have your boyfriend to defend you." Amy spat. I rolled my eyes.

"I've told you at least twenty times Amy, Ed and I are not boyfriend and girlfriend." I said gently. I put my other earbud in and started listening to very oddly "Love Story" By Taylor Swift. I felt an earbud get pulled out and I saw Ed put one in. I put my face in my hands waiting for him to laugh at me, I didn't I felt him put his head on my head and he smiled.

"Never knew you as a romantic Maggie." He whispered. I was about to say something back when we saw the school was empty. I checked my watch 8:45am, people should be out here, even through the windows no one was in there.

"Ummmm is today a P.A day?" I asked everyone. They all shrugged and I saw Charlie and Amy walk the other way. I was still standing there with Ed, still listening to Love Story, still feeling a little awkward.

"Wanna get a milkshake Eddy?" I asked.

"Isn't it too early for sweets?" He asked with a smile. I sighed.

"Yea but which do you prefer, going to see if Jerry is a vampire and possibly get turned into vampires or get a milkshake and wait for a while." I suggested. I turned off my music and looked at him.

"Milkshakes sound good. I know I should be saying let's go and kill that vampire but ya know I prefer not getting turned just yet."

**Present Day**

"Maggie, you do not have a damned soul." Ed said gently.

"I do Eddy, hello? I've smoked pot, got raped and I have freakin depression!" I exclaimed. He pulled me onto his lap and rubbed my back.

"You smoked pot because the doctor said it would decrease your anxiety, the rape wasn't your fault it was the idiots at school who were to drunk to care, and your depression isn't your fault." He said sternly. I looked at him and he looked at me, there it was, my heart was racing like a jack rabbit, I got tongue tied.

"E-E-Edward." I whispered. He looked at me and smiled.

"First time you said my first name." He said. I leaned up and kissed him a little. Thoughts ran through my mind, if we were going to kill Dandrige I would want a few pleasant days with Ed, if we are going to kill him will he turn Edward or me into a vampire. Thoughts vanished when I felt him kiss me back. I pulled away a little and looked at him.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." I said.

"Me too." He breathed out. He kissed me again like all life depended on it. I know outside of the bedroom, there are monsters, ass-holes, rapists, but inside for now. I was safe.

**I know this is a sappy chapter but next chapter we might meet PETER VINCENT! and yea this Peter Vincent is going to be like David Tennant in the film, but he will be sort of like the Doctor from the Doctor Who series (quirky, fun, and optimistic) Again I offer Twinkies and Cookies (your pick) to who ever reviews this story!**

**As Always I Remain**

**~Mrs Maggie Alice Rose Weasley **


	5. Short Chapter

**YAYYYY TWO NEW REVIEWS! *throws twinkies at redmistroxs and crshh* I do love writing for this story! Now this chapter will probably have the awesomeness of Peter Vincent! YAYYY ROFL! I do not own Fright Night (2011 or 1985 version) Ah well On with the show!**

**Present**

I pulled away from Ed and leaned my head on his shoulder. Yea it was official after years and years of friendship we are now together. But a thought struck me.

"Ed, what if Dandrige tries to attack one of us. He probably knows that either you or I, depending on who gets turned if that happens, will come to the rescue."

"Maggie," He took my face into his hands, "I will never ever let him hurt you. You will not turn into a vampire and neither will I."

"What did I say before?" I said.

"I know he can hypnotize us but we have the upper hand, we have our faith, we have our garlic and holy water. But I think we have something almost as powerful as our faith and holy water combined. Our love." I blinked twice, seriously, I never thought of Ed as a romantic at all! He was never ever liked this, he must be serious.

"Eddy, I never ever thought of you as a romantic. No offense to you but it kinda spooked me out." He laughed and held onto me tighter. Silence filled the room, all I heard was our breathing.

"I think we need to get Peter Vincent and before you say anything Ed, I know he's a magician, in Las Vegas but he could help us. And we need to get Charlie on our side too."

"What about Amy?" Ed asked.

"She's already lured by Dandrige, there is no hope for her sadly." I said with a shrug. I did care a little bit, I mean we're talking VAMPIRES for God's sake.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll go and see if we can visit Peter Vincent." Ed sighed.

"If you don't want to come with me I can go by myself. I am a capable woman you know."

"Swear you won't get hurt." He looked into my eyes, I nodded slowly and he sighed.

"I may not like the idea of seeing a magician instead of someone more professional but if that is your wish to see Peter Vincent. Then Peter Vincent we will see." He smiled a little.

**I know I said Peter Vincent would come in at this chapter but, at the moment, I don't have any ideas. Anyone with ideas message me! I don't mind at all! Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, alot of stuff has been happening. But I promise my lovely readers I will make another chapter as soon as I can. Your patience and loyalty to this story means a lot to me. TWINKIES AND COOKIES FOR REVIEWS!**

**As Always I Remain**

**~Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley**


	6. Sadly An Authors Note

**HEY EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS AWESOME STORY! Okay I don't have any ideas for this story yet...seriously I'm like a blank page for this story...damn it! WHYYYYYY GRRRR I'm ticked off at myself because I have other awesome ideas for stories I haven't put up yet :( and yet I'm blank for this one. I'm sorry my readers. I promise I will come up with awesome ideas for this wonderful story!**

**As Always I Remain**

**~Mrs. Maggie Alice Rose Weasley**


	7. Weird Chapter

**Thank you everyone for your patience! OH yea and by the way...changing Ed...from the 2011 version (ew), to the 1985 version (^-^) I saw the new movie and I was seriously disappointed...-.- I don't care if people prefer this new one to the classic one, it to me was stupid! grrrrrr .**

**ON with this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maggie's POV 1 week later...<strong>

"So, wait when exactly are we going to see Vincent?" I asked.

"He said he'd meet us at Charlies." Ed said. Ed was pacing the sidewalk, while I sat on the grass enjoying the last bit of sunlight.

"Yes I know that but time?" I tapped my watch. Ed looked at me and grinned.

"Six. On the dot." I couldn't believe we actually got to meet Vincent, although I think he needs to dim down the apperance. He looks more like Criss Angel then anyone else. I saw him come down the road in his black car. Believe me when I say I was relieved.

"Here he is." I breathed out smiling. Peter got out of his car, my jaw dropped, no mustashe? No beard? and his hair! Wow, he looks almost like the Doctor from Doctor Who...almost.

"So you say that the man who lives in this house is a vampire?" He asked.

"Yea, Jerry Dandridge. People have been disappearing since he's moved into the neighbourhood." Ed said. Peter looked at the house and back at us. He sort of chuckled I think.

"I have better things to do then this." He turned and walked back to his car.

"Wait! Please Mr. Vincent." I said standing up and walking towards him. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Could you come back tomorrow? That way we'll have our friend who doesn't believe us. Please?" I couldn't believe I begged. He sighed and thought for a moment.

"Fine, tomorrow night at six thirty. Good night." He got into his car and drove off. I turned to Ed, he sort of looked angry but I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, we would need back up if Jerry did come after us. Plus Charlie needs to know this shit too."

"I hate it when you're right." I laughed, Ed knew more then half the time I was right.

"Well I hate it when you're right." I retorted. He laughed and hugged me.

"So shorty what do you want to do now?" He asked, I tapped my chin and thought.

"Well I heard about a new horror movie that's out. Although, it's a remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street." I said shrugging.

"It'll kill time." He said. 'Hell yeah!' I thought. So we walked to the theatre which wasn't so far, got our tickets and snacks, then we waited in the theatre.

"So do you honestly think that Charlie will believe us that Jerry is a vampire?" I asked while chewing on a gummyworm.

"No, even if Peter Vincent concluded that Jerry is in fact a vampire. Charlie wouldn't believe us." He sighed. I smiled sadly and leaned my head on Eds shoulder. The movie came on, but sadly it did no justice. I mean the actor who portrays Freddie Kruger is great an all, but no, Robert Englund is still the epic Freddie Kruger. the movie ended and I started to get up but Ed forced me back down.

"Ed what the hell?" I half yelled half whispered to him. I followed his gaze and saw Jerry.

'Oh fuck' I thought. I sat back down, and I felt my heart in my throat. Usually I'm fearless, but Jerry is a flippin vampire! Ed and I watched Jerry exit the theatre, both of us scrambled out of our seats, running down the aisle and out the emergency exit doors. I breathed in the cold air, I shivered a little, the adreniline and fear were pumping through my veins. Ed and I looked at each other, we both laughed a little.

"Well that was some date huh?" I laughed out. We were now walking towards the parking lot, he looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked. He stopped behind me and he actually looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We've never had a real date." He pointed out.

'Wait...he's right. Wow Eddy is right for once.' I thought.

"It's okay." I shrugged. We were walking again and this time we ran across the street to the 24 hr Walmart. Why you may ask? Well, personally I wanted to get more black clothing. I needed to blend in with the darkness more, because I was thinking of attacking Jerry.

"Why are we going into Walmart?" He asked a little annoyed at the bright florestent lights.

"I need more black pants and shirts." I said plainly. I was looking through the racks, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans in my size.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I need them."

"No you don't. I've seen your closet." He said smuggly.

"Edward, I'm getting new clothes because I need them alright?" I said annoyed. He sighed in annoyance and ran his fingers through is spiked hair.

"Magpie tell me!" He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to look at him. His blue eyes sparkled with determination.

"Eddy, sweetie it's a secret." I lied. His eyes narrowed at me and he gritted his teeth. Annoyed with me, he left. Well what the hell was I supposed to do? Tell him "Ed I'm going after Jerry alone. Weather you like it or not!" No, I didn't want him to freak out about me going after a vampire. I sighed, gathered the black clothing I had dropped and headed to the cashier.

**ED'S POV**

'What the hell is wrong with her? First she is all smiles and flirty. Next she's lying and acting suspisious! What the freaking hell?' I thought angrily. 'I love her to death, I honestly do, but sometimes she worries me. Hell it doesn't help that fucking vampire showed up at the movies.' I punched the brick wall beside me, angry tears were threatening to seep out. My heart clenched at the next thought in my mind. 'Does she still love me?' I bit my lip, the skin had already broken and I tasted blood.

"Ed?" I heard her voice. I opened my eyes and saw her, bags of clothes and a sad face.

"Leave me alone." I hissed out. I was about the walk away, when I felt her hand touch mine I stopped.

"Edward, you've got to believe me. I can't tell you why I'm getting these clothes because it's a secret." Her eyes were wide with fear and tears were rolling down her face.

"Do you still love me?" I whispered looking down.

"What?" She asked gently. I looked up, tears finally running down my face.

"Do you still love me?" I asked again louder. She smiled, that smile made my heart leap, she placed a hand on my face wiping away the tears with her thumb.

"Crazy head, I love you. Always have, always will." She hugged me, I sighed in relief and hugged her back.

**Maggie's POV**

'Seriously? He thought I didn't love him anymore? What a crazy boy.' I smiled at my thoughts. I pulled back from him, his eyes looked tired and bored.

"Ed if you're also thinking I was cheating on you. You're wrong. I love you and only you. You give my life meaning and make it more fun." I said smiling.

"Thanks Maggie. I'm sorry I freaked out on you in the store." He said.

"Whatever, it's fine. Come on lets go home." We walked out of the alley and back onto the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter...totally sappy! OMG I'm sorry about that. Those of you who have been patient, I thank you! Twinkies and Cookies for all who review!<strong>

**As Always I remain**

**~Mrs. Maggie Alice Rose Weasley**


	8. hiatus

**hey guys, so bad news, i dont have ideas right now and my computer crashed (using a library computer atm) I will be writing a new chapter before February. If y'all have an idea let me know kay? **

**As Always I remain**

**~Mrs Maggie Alice Rose Weasley  
><strong>


End file.
